New York Madness
by NorikuKitsune
Summary: What would happen if Maria and Michael were kidnapped by the FBI right after Alex's death? then Maria disappeared and is thought dead. now go 8 yrs into the future. add in a couple of twins, and that Alex may be alive, and plop it all in New York.
1. Just Another Day

A/N- this is my first Rosswell fanfiction. it takes place 8 years after Alex is killed, but from there it is mostly my imagination at work. i've been working on this for a while now. i hope you like it.

**Disclaimer- i do not own Rosswell or any of the characters of Rosswell, my only claim is the story line and Maria's kids and some other random OC's**

Now on to the story...

**New York Madness: **

Chapter 1: Just another day

"Lizzy, Matt, please get your shoes on. We have to get going. The bus is leaving in 2 minutes." Maria DeLuca indicated herself to her giggling children. The twins looked up and giggled some more then jumped up and zoomed off to their room. At age 7 they were still willing to share a room.

As they left the room Maria's face softened and she smiles a mother's smile. Glancing at her mantel clock she snapped back to reality and ran after her kids, hoping they actually did what she asked.

Miracle of miracles, they hadn't. With a resigned, yet happy sigh Maria rolled up her sleeved and dove in. Reality could wait a few moments.

"Michael, Liz, we'll be there in a moment, will you both stop fidgeting?" Max asked, frustrated by their constant shifting. They'd come to New York to see Isabel perform. She got over her fears that things would go wrong after Tess left. Now she had made it to Broadway. Now if only his two friends would stop their restless fidgeting.

Michael had been restless since we got to New York, even just in the airport. Now that was starting to bug Liz, who was anxious and excited about being in New York. It was driving Max nuts.

"Max breath, you're starting to turn red." Liz exclaimed grabbing his shoulder. Letting out a breath he hadn't been aware that he was holding he released some of his stress.

"If you two don't calm down and stop fidgeting and mumbling I think Eric, our very nice cab driver will throw us out." Max explained slowly through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry Max, I'm just so excited. Maria always wanted to come here." Liz gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth and looked over at the silent and now motionless Michael.

Max rested his hand on Michael's arm, offering silent comfort. Michael shrugged it off.

"I'm so sorry Michael. I know it's been 7 years, but it still seems like she's here. I forgot. Oh that sounded dumb."

"Don't worry about it," Michael said quietly, then tapped the cab driver on the shoulder. With a nod the driver pulled over to the right, Michael stepped out, leaving Max and Liz alone in the cab, looking after him.

"Does he have his phone?" Max asked the air.

"I think so. Honey, don't feel guilty. I messed it up. I think we should give him some space. He knows where our hotel is." Liz rubbed comforting circles across Max's tense back. Her wedding ring flashed in the sun light filtering through the back windows.

"Where to?" the cab driver, 'Eric' Liz remembered, asked.

"Lion's Den please." Liz said, still looking at her husband of 4 years.

"Yeah." Was all he said, looking for Michael's beat up jacket and jeans in the crowd of business suits and fashion gurus. "That sounds good." He turned and faced front, slipping his arm around Liz's waist. Michael knew where they were staying and would get back after he cooled off, and could remember.

Maria looked at the clock for the 10th time in the last two minutes. She got off in 18 minutes, no sooner, no later. Unless she ran out now, of course. No, can't think like that, focus. 18 minutes. Then she had to run to get a taxi, get to her kids' school, take then to the doctor, and _then _get home and start working on her current project from work, while helping her kids with their 2nd grade homework and making dinner because she hated going out to eat. Only on special occasions did this change. Nothing strange here except she wanted to get out of here before her in office "stalker" got out of work.

"Maria, I'll cover if you want to get out of here before Carl get's off." Maria's co-worker and close friend Amber whispered, glaring at Carl's unoffending office door.

"Oh, thank you so much, but I couldn't ask you to do that," Maria waited a beat then shook her head, "What am I saying, thank you so much Amber! I'm getting out of here. I just need to pack this all up and shut down for the weekend."

"I'll do it. You really need to report him you know. This is harassment. Maybe if you get a restraining order on him we can throw a party. He is so creepy." Amber winked and handed Maria her already packed portfolio and her purse out of the locked cabinet.

"Honestly he hasn't really done anything really horrible. Just asked me out on dates, everyday for the past month, and that isn't really harassment, just thick headed pride, maybe. He hasn't like assaulted me or anything… just kinda corners me. Okay, that is harassment; I'll report it first thing Monday morning, okay? Is that alright with you?"

"No way in hell. I want to go in there and start beating him with a baseball bat, doesn't mean I will. It's what's alright with you that count." Amber went on in a very wise and all knowing tone, then hugged Maria, "Now get out 'a here and good luck with the doctor."

"Maria smiled gratefully and turned to leave the front desk area where she worked at **Broker & Dean**, the Real-estate company. "It isn't the doctor that is a nightmare, it's Matt and Lizzy's need to scare the be-jesus out of the nurses. See you Sunday Amber. We need to have another movie night and thanks again."

"Get going Cheeka," Amber told her with a shooing motion.

"I'm gone!" Maria waved back and stepped into the empty elevator. Now to get a cab and get to the school before it got out.

Pushing her short bangs out of her face she hailed a cab, making a mental note to get another hair cut, she hated her hair in her face.

When a cab pulled up in front of the hotel next to her building, a dark-haired couple stepping out holding hands with their heads close together talking Maria rushed up to make sure the driver saw her. When she got a good look at the couple she froze and watched them walk to the Lion's Den Suites Hotel, still talking.

Shaking it off she slipped into the cab and told the man where to go. Absently she noted that his name was Eric.

Pressing her hand to her temple she tried to stop the headache brewing there. Glancing briefly back at the couple Maria focused on her schedule, firmly pushing away the sense of de já vu. Kids, doctor, home, okay. It was just another day in New York.

Max froze briefly right as he moved to exit their cab. He could have sworn he sensed Maria. Liz pushed lightly from behind to get him moving and he slipped out of the left side of the cab.

Max helped Liz out of the cab and continued holding her hand. Turning they headed towards the revolving doors of the Lion's Den. As he turned Max caught a flash of blond hair and a green suit with tennies.

'Maria' he asked silently turning to Liz to ask her then thought better of it, 'No, she's dead, don't bring it up. It will only cause pain.' As Max and Liz walked away it felt like something big was going to happen. Something involving that lady Max just glimpsed.

"MOM!" the high pitched voice of Maria's daughter broke her reverie.

"Yes Lizzy, don't yell when you want someone's attention. What did you want to say?"

"The lady just called our names. Me and Matt's. I'm sorry for yelling."

Matt and Lizzy were behaving mostly. They liked the idea of a puppy. They needed a year of good behavior and so far they had 2 weeks with no major mishaps. They said it felt like forever to wait, but to her two a 5 minute wait for the bathroom felt like forever.

Maria just wanted to get used to the idea of taking care of a dog, because her kids sure wouldn't, not without reminding.

"Deluca." The nurse called again, looking right at the trio.

"Yep, we're coming." Gathering her kids and pulling Matt away from the poor abused chalk board he was currently attacking with his "master piece" they got into the hall and down into the exam room.

"The doctor will be right with you." The too perky nurse recited, the universal cover for, 'You have waited for a half hour in the waiting room, now you get to wait another half hour in here, have fun.' Just great.

To her surprise Doctor Carson came in 4 minutes later and greeted Matt and Lizzy. He was a nice older gentleman that had 6 grandchildren of his own, but he still though of Matt and Lizzy as two more adopted or borrowed grandkids. They were one of his jobs fringe benefits, free grandchildren. He would laugh as he said this, his entire face lightening up. He only saw his family on holidays because they lived in California, but he and Violet, his wife of 42 years, saw Lizzy and Matt almost every other weekend. The Carsons were like Maria's parents here in New York.

"So, how are my favorite trouble makers doing?" he asked, crouching down to their level, making eye contact.

"Papa Car, I got an A on my test. The one you helped me on, and mommy said we get a dog." Lizzy gushed, flaunting all the charisma in her little body unwittingly. All of Dr. Carson's grandchildren called him Papa Car, and he said that Matt and Lizzy should too. Now it was like the law for them. He was Papa Car and Violet was Nana Let.

Matt was _grown-up_ and needed to act manly and not hug anyone but mom. Dr. Carson resolved the problem by ruffling Matt's hair and running a finger down his nose in a grandfather-ish gesture. Matt giggled and opened up after that. He told him about his new car which he had with him. Its doors opened and **everything**.

Maria didn't spoil the kids and when they got a new toy it was a big deal, usually a reward.

"Well kiddos, it's nice to see you all again," Dr. Carson said, smiling at all of them in the room, "Now, why are you here?" he asked innocently.

Giggling like mad her kids fought to be heard telling him, "Check-up, Check-up!"

"Ah, a Check-up, I see, ah yes, it all makes sense now. The question now is which of you wants to go first and prove you are healthy as can be?" he asked, looking over the two giggling children.

"I'll go!" they both exclaimed. Then Matt stepped back and said as gravely as a ruffle haired 7 year old can, "Ladies first" Lizzy laughed and hugged her brother, then lifted her arms to be lifted to the bench.

30 minutes later Maria was glad to hear that no one had any cavities, but Lizzy might be looking forward to braces if her teeth continued to grow in as they were now.

Currently talking to the scheduling secretary, Maria was planning their nest visit. Now Maria had a cavity to get fixed up personally, nothing big, and the twins had to come back to look at the teeth that were falling out and coming in at this age. Glancing at her watch she noted the time, 4:41, pretty late. The kids would be getting hungry.

"Now Maria, don't be a stranger, I haven't seen you around the store." The secretary, Audrey, commented, referring to her other job at a mom and pop grocery store.

"Yeah, I've been so busy I end up shopping during my lunch break." Maria admitted apologetically.

"Oh, just tell me what you need and I'll have my lazy son bring it right over." Audrey told her, saying the 'lazy' like an endearment as she described her 17 year old son, 'who didn't have a lick of sense,' or 'just lazes about the store all day, checking out girls he is.' Yeah, like Maria would complain if her son graduated high school almost 2 year early and was waiting on a scholarship to Yale.

"I'll do that, thank you Audrey. I'll see you," Here Maria glanced down at her phonebook planner searching for Audrey or Dr. Carson's name, "in three weeks." Maria smiled and ushered her 2 bouncing kids into the hall and over to the elevators.

"So, what would you guys say to some good old lasagna?" Maria asked, already knowing the answer.

"With meat ball stuff?" Matt asked, his eyes lighting happily. Lizzy and Matt's favorite foods, grilled cheese and mom's lasagna.

"Oh yes, lots and lots." Maria exclaimed, tickling both the kids as the elevator doors opened.

"Ya!" they both exclaimed through their breathless giggles and squirms.

Hugging them close briefly Maria stepped into the elevator holding their hands.

The music in the elevator was good stuff, not the boring clichéd music. "It's Raining Men" started playing as the door closed and Maria pressed L1.

By the time they reached the bottom. 3 good songs had played and all three occupants were dancing around.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T, I know what it means to me!" Maria and her daughter sang while Matt motioned with an air guitar.

Just as they were getting into it the door opened and 2 very somber looking older ladies patting their pink and purple hair looked on to utter chaos. Maria stopped dancing and smiled as she did to most people and started to drag her kids out with her. Lizzy hung back to tell the older women that dancing and singing in the elevator is really fun and she hoped it would make them smile.

The ladies were surprised, but didn't crack any smiles. Maria nabbed Lizzy before she started "teaching" them to smile. It had proven to be a hands on lesson in the past.

The little family pushed out the lobby doors into the open. The other door led to the parking lot under ground but in the New York you don't use a car unless you are suicidal.

"So, you guys wanna get a cab or walk?" Maria asked, scanning around for a possible cab.

"Can we take the subway mommy?" Lizzy asked pulling lightly on one of her slightly curled pigtails.

"No baby, the subway is only when we have Alex with us." Both her kids looked disappointed but they bounced back fast, "Let's walk, and shop for windows!" Lizzy exclaimed getting her brother excited too. They were contagious.

"Walking it is." Having mentioned Alex Maria now thought about the only family she had. Maria didn't remembered life outside of being picked up off the side of the road by Alex. He'd said they were on the outskirts of New Mexico, but he was leaving so we ended up in New York. Maria hadn't talked to Alex in over a week, which was unusual. She'd have to call him when she got home. All she knew about Alex's past is he was in a really bad accident and now he has powers like her kids.

Maria was so immersed in thought she didn't see the man in a beat up leather jacket and ripped jeans coming towards her. Her kids saw but ignored it, thinking nothing of him.

Bumping arms in passing, Maria mumbled, "excuse me" as she continued, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she felt a stab of pain at her temple.

The tired looking guy started to lift his head too, but got distracted by something, and paused, head cocked slightly to the side. With a shrug he looked back over his shoulder and saw a dark haired man trying to get to him. Releasing a breath he turned and dropped his hand.

Michael let his hand drop from the small woman's shoulder when he felt Max approaching.

"Max, I said I'd get back." He told the man that was pushing through the crowd towards him.

"I know, but I saw something that you might find… weren't you just talking to someone?" Max looked around and saw no one.

Whipping around Michael's eyes searched the crowded sidewalks but couldn't locate the slim woman he had been trying to talk to. He couldn't see anyone with short blonde hair and two kids. They'd been cute kids. He took another beep breath and let it out in a steady stream.

"She smelled like Maria." Michael said to himself, then shook it off.

"What? Who smelled like Maria?" Max asked, then shrugging he continued. "I've been seeing things and sensing things all day that are weird, so I guess some one smelling like Maria isn't too crazy."

"She had kids." Michael thought aloud. She was probably happily married and lived in a little house with a lab puppy and a while picket fence.

"Well back to what I came to tell you. Liz got a call that Alex's grave robbed a few nights back," Michael went ramrod stiff at this news, "But that isn't the best part," Max slowly steered Michael in the direction of their hotel, "The detective said there was nothing to steal. He said was an empty grave and always had been. All that there was was one of our alien stones, and it had been used up. Liz is going crazy about this news insisting that he is alive, and I'm wondering if that's possible. Do you think it is?" Max finished in the lobby of the Lions Den Hotel.

"Wait, wait, wait, did you just say Alex is alive? We were all there when he died."

"No, Liz thinks he_ may_ be alive, not that he _is_, but we think he might. Do you know anything about it?" Max asked. Since Maria and Michael disappeared 7 years ago, and Maria's death Michael's powers had gotten a lot stronger, especially intuition and defense powers.

Michael shrugged and nodded towards the elevator. Max understood, Michael's check when they got upstairs.

When the elevator arrived the door opened to reveal 2 older women dancing to "At the Car Wash."

Michael showed no emotion or surprise but Max's jaw dropped.

"Oh, are we in the lobby already, we will have to do this another time than." The taller of the women said readjusting her purple hair. "That littler girl was correct, that was fun." Both ladies smiled and nodded at Michael and Max as the politely stepped aside to give them room to exit the elevator.

As the elevator door closed they heard the pink haired lady tell the concierge to, "Thank the chef, as the food was superb as usual."

Shrugging, Max pressed the button for their level and started rocking from heel to toe as they waited to reach the top. Michael just leaned against the mirrored wall looking into space.

After dodging into the Macy's next to where she bumped into that man, Michael, Maria continued full speed for the escalator to the bedding section. Her kids thought it was a great game and followed happily, when Maria got to the pillows and plopped on the floor. Her kids followed suit and they all started cuddling a pillow.

She'd had another flash, but this on was so strong she had almost collapsed right there on the sidewalk.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Lizzy asked. Both Lizzy and Matt had given Maria their pillows and were leaning against her side giving what comfort they could.

"Yes sweetie, just a headache." Maria said, dredging up a smile. Yeah a really bad headache, that felt like a drill was pressed to her temple. Taking a deep breath and tried to focus on the flashes of memory that had spurred this god awful headache.

She saw Michael, and knew who he was. He was in a white room that had a table and two chairs. He was pounding on the one was glass yelling, "Bring back Maria! What have you done with her!" Then it flashed to her and Michael kissing on a couch that she recognized. Then it flashed again, and she was looking at a positive pregnancy test, with tears running down her face. Then a final flash of men in suits leaving her on the side of the road to live or die, they didn't really care. She heard them saying "We could get fired for this." Then another voice, "or killed, but this girl has been used, just let her live, her children wont." Then a door slamming, and then nothing. Shaking her head she hugged her kids close. Was that man, Michael? The Michael who she remembered in the flashes? The Michael who is the father of her children? Whose name is on their birth certificates? Her mind and heart said yes. The question was, would she ever see him again? And if she did what would she say? What could she say? 'Hi, I'm the mother of your children, and I don't remember anything of you or my past. Oh yeah my name is Maria and I think I'm insane.' Right, how about not.

Standing up slowly she began putting away the pillows and took a deep breath. All she could do was keep on living her life and love her kids, and just stop worrying about it. Easier said than done, but she _would_ go on as usual. What was needed now was come of that lasagna.

Hand in hand their little family walked to the front of the store and down the escalator, heading home. Tomorrow was another day and she needed to talk to Alex

A/N- well, this is the first chapter, hope you enjoy, and please, R&R, i know everyone says that, but it really does make us want to write more...


	2. Not So Dead

A/N- Here's chapter two. i have so much written, but this is all i have typed up. okay, nothing else to say in this note, on the the story

**Previously:**

_ The tired looking guy started to lift his head too, but got distracted by something, and paused, head cocked slightly to the side. With a shrug he looked back over his shoulder and saw a dark haired man trying to get to him. Releasing a breath he turned and dropped his hand. _

_Michael let his hand drop from the small woman's shoulder when he felt Max approaching. _

_"Max, I said I'd get back." He told the man that was pushing through the crowd towards him._

_ "I know, but I saw something that you might find… weren't you just talking to someone?" Max looked around and saw no one._

_ Whipping around Michael's eyes searched the crowded sidewalks but couldn't locate the slim woman he had been trying to talk to. He couldn't see anyone with short blonde hair and two kids. They'd been cute kids. He took another beep breath and let it out in a steady stream._

_"She smelled like Maria." Michael thought to himself._

**New York Madness:**

**Chapter 2: Not So Dead**

After dodging into the Macy's next to where she bumped into that man, Michael, Maria continued full speed for the escalator to the bedding section. Her kids thought it was a great game and followed happily, when Maria got to the pillows and plopped on the floor. Her kids followed suit and they all started cuddling a pillow.

She'd had another flash, but this on was so strong she had almost collapsed right there on the sidewalk.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Lizzy asked. Both Lizzy and Matt had given Maria their pillows and were leaning against her side giving what comfort they could.

"Yes sweetie, just a headache." Maria said, dredging up a smile. Yeah a really bad headache, that felt like a drill was pressed to her temple. Taking a deep breath and tried to focus on the flashes of memory that had spurred this god awful headache.

She saw Michael, and knew who he was. He was in a white room that had a table and two chairs. He was pounding on the one was glass yelling, "Bring back Maria! What have you done with her!" Then it flashed to her and Michael kissing on a couch that she recognized. Then it flashed again, and she was looking at a positive pregnancy test, with tears running down her face. Then a final flash of men in suits leaving her on the side of the road to live or die, they didn't really care. She heard them saying "We could get fired for this." Then another voice, "or killed, but this girl has been used, just let her live, her children wont." Then a door slamming, and then nothing. Shaking her head she hugged her kids close. Was that man, Michael? The Michael who she remembered in the flashes? The Michael who is the father of her children? Whose name is on their birth certificates? Her mind and heart said yes. The question was, would she ever see him again? And if she did what would she say? What could she say? 'Hi, I'm the mother of your children, and I don't remember anything of you or my past. Oh yeah my name is Maria and I think I'm insane.' Right, how about not.

Standing up slowly she began putting away the pillows and took a deep breath. All she could do was keep on living her life and love her kids, and just stop worrying about it. Easier said than done, but she _would_ go on as usual. What was needed now was come of that lasagna.

Hand in hand their little family walked to the front of the store and down the escalator, heading home. Tomorrow was another day and she needed to talk to Alex.

When they opened the door to their hotel suit Michael and Max were expecting many things, but not what they saw.

Alex sat on the couch, Liz hugging and crying all over him. First Liz doesn't cry much anymore. Second, this proved Alex was indeed alive.

"If you want my professional opinion I'd say Alex is alive." Michael said, into the silence, completely serious. Then he smiled for the first time in months. I mean really, drop dead gorgeous, laughing, teeth baring smiled. Then he and Max joined the two on the couch.

Alex looked like he recognized them but didn't know why, but he smiled his usual Alex smile.

"Hey guys." He offered a hand in a greeting/cry for help. Liz was cutting of circulation to his other arm.

Max gripped his hand to shake, then dropped it as if burned.

Surprised Michael stepped forward and looked at Alex's hand to see what was wrong. When he made contact he didn't jump back in surprise, but it was a close thing.

"Alex, you're a hybrid. You're one of us." Michael said slowly.

Confused Alex tilted his head inquiringly.

"Can you fix things that get broken? Like if a glass shatters, can you fix it perfectly?" Max asked pointing to a glass on the coffee table.

"Uh…" Alex looked nervously between the two men then took a deep breath and nodded. Michael casually knocked over the glass from the table, shattering it on the tile floor beneath.

"Can you show us, I just want to be sure." Michael explained.

"Michael! Alex just got here, he is alive and well, can't you leave him alone?" Liz asked glaring up at Michael.

"It's okay," Alex said smiling. He remembered more about Michael. He was actually being polite compared to his usual distrust in situations like this. "This should be easy after all that practice." He leaned down over the shattered pieces of the glass and focused until the glass shards and the air around them started to glow, then the glass started reforming itself, ending completely fixed right where it had started before Michael knocked it down.

"Well, I'd say that's real enough." Max breathed, "So how'd this happen?"

"Uh, I don't know, one moment everything was dark, I think I was in my grave. Then there's this blue flash and I was on top of the grave holding on of the alien stones."

"Oh, when they found the grave empty there was another Alien Stone, that's why Valenti called me. He managed to hide it. Speaking of Jim, Alex he married Maria's mom." Then Liz clapped her hands to her mouth again, glancing up at Michael to see his reaction..

"Maria?" Alex seemed puzzled. His best friend was Maria now, was there a connection? He also looked up at Michael and watched as his expression turned cold and distant, closing everything off.

Just as he started to speak the Star Wars theme song blared into the room. All eyes feel on Alex. HE gave them a sheepish look but didn't blush like he would have in Roswell.

"Hello?"

"Alex, you busy? I kinda want to talk."

"Oh, hey babe. Yeah, I'm talking with some old friends but I can call you later tonight. Is that okay honey? I think I could get over there if you want. Wait, is something wrong with the kids?"

"No, no, no, they're fine. I just need to talk. I had another memory flash. This one was really strong. And, well Alex I think, I think I know who their father is. I think I saw him today." Maria's voice sounded shaky and unsure. She took a deep breath as Alex exploded.

"What! You know? I can be right over just give me--"

"No, come over later, we're having lasagna." Maria hung up leaving Alex staring

at the dead phone, jaw agape.

"Everything okay?" Liz asked worriedly.

"Uh, yeah, I just have to get over to a friends house later." Alex answered, still bemused.

"Was that your wife or something?" Michael asked.

"No, I'm not married." That seemed to seemed to snap him back to reality. "She's a single mom and my best friend here in New York. Actually, I met her in New Mexico." Alex seemed like he'd just remembered that. "So, what else do you want to talk about, because I kinda want to get to her apartment by 6:30? Or else I'll miss her lasagna." Alex turned his attention back to the gathered people. People who were from his past, and maybe his future.

"Oh, we're here to see a play. Our friend Isabel is the star." Liz said.

"You know Isabel?" Alex blurted out without thinking.

"Yeah, she's my sister. Why?" Max answered absently.

"So, I knew her? I'm not imagining things?"

"What?" All three of his friends asked, Michael was actually scratching his head.

"Well, I wrote the play Isabel is in and I could have sworn I knew her but I didn't. I thought it was like love at first sight or something. I'm not sure what it was but I remembered her from somewhere, now I know it was from Roswell. Though I never did get up the nerve to talk to her, and I was supposed to be a consultant on her part. Wow, I'm babbling." Alex rambled on until he realized he was, then he stopped, completely in control as if nothing odd had happened.

"That's our Alex." Liz said, hugging his left side again.

"Uh, yeah." Alex mumbled, finally blushing.

"Lizzy! Put down your brother and don't break anything." Maria yelled from the kitchen, not even looking up as she hung up the phone to see what was going on. She just knew. Having alien powered kids gave you sort of a 6th sense for that kinda stuff.

"But mommy—"

"No buts, I don't care if he stole your doll again OR," Maria emphasized here to prevent another 'but' coming from Lizzy, "If he then burnt her to a crisp. Do not misuse you powers." Maria came out of the kitchen after putting the lasagna in the oven to see Lizzy shaking with anger and strain, a few tears on her cheeks. While Matt lay sprawled on the floor a burnt cloth doll in his hand.

Sighing Maria reminded herself that these were her children and she loved them, usually.

"Matt, why and how did you actually burn Lizzy's doll to a crisp?" she asked, ignoring her brewing headache.

"I wanted to try my new power." Matt explained looking impossibly cute staring up from the floor, his earnest face sorry. "I thought I could fix it, like Uncle Alex showed us." On tear tried to escape, but he wouldn't let it. "I'm sorry mom, and Lizzy too, I thought it was cool."

"First, why didn't you tell me you had a new power sweetie? And second, what in the name of Elvis possessed you to try it on Lizzy's doll?"

"I wanted it to work right. I practiced with Lizzy, but I wanted to try it again."

Maria sat down try to wrap her head around the idea of her kids playing with fire. Anything could have happened.

"Matt don't ever do that again. Don't hide you powers from me **or** practice them without supervision unless told to by me or Alex, okay?" Matt nodded, still keeping eye contact. He accepted when he was wrong, something few adults could manage.

"Now Lizzy, why did you lash out?" At her daughters head shake no, she continued, "Don't lash out in anger. You will not like the results. Your brother should be you closest friend, don't fight, please." Maria was tired, but she was still a mom with the mom voice. Please was like, 'You had better, or else' in mom speak. "Now, can I get a hug?" Maria asked, holding out her arms. Both Matt and Lizzy clung tightly to her hug. They sensed something wasn't right with mom, but that she was still mom and they needed reassurance, even as they reassured.

"When Uncle Alex comes for dinner you can ask him to fix your doll Lizzy, and Matt you are going to tell him about your new ability."

The timer in the kitchen went off. "Wow, it's already been 20 minutes?" She asked quietly to no one in particular.

Getting up she patted her kids' heads, running her fingers through their silky kids' hair. Matt needed a trim if he wanted short hair still. She thought ideally. _Like Michael's,_ popped into her head. Shaking her head she planned to get all their hair cuts at one time.

As she worked in the kitchen putting peas and lasagna onto 3 plates and putting the rest in the oven to keep warm she set out her kids plates and called them for dinner.

They came running, again best friends. When all of them had their plates they sat at the table and talked. I mean really talked. Maria always treated them like adults. This family never ate in front of the TV except on movie night, and that was just popcorn and pretzels.

Both kids came in and reached to get their plates and a napkin.

"Mom, when is Uncle Alex coming?" Matt asked then took a bite of meaty lasagna.

"He's at some friends' house right now but he said tonight. You two may be asleep already." Maria told them and pushed her peas around the plate.

"Mom, don't forget about Matt's powers or Rissa." Lizzy reminded her mom about her doll with her mouth full. Who ever said girls didn't do stuff like that didn't have daughters.

"Sweetie, don't talk with your mouth full, and I promise I won't forget." Maria smiled up from her untouched food.

"Okay mom. Oh, guess what happened today?" Lizzy gushed, bouncing in her chair while Maria cut up her lasagna for her.

"That's right; I forgot to ask about what happened at school today."

"Miss Zinn brought her doggy to school. It was so pretty. She told us it was a guard dog, and we shouldn't touch it, but Kacey, the doggy, was nice. She came right up to me. She liked me. I know because she licked my face!" Lizzy started giggling and finally took a breath, her eyes sparking.

"Lizzy? Did you call Kacey to you?" Maria asked her daughter. Lizzy was able to call animals to her. Maria wasn't worried about Lizzy getting hurt though. Animals seemed incapable of harming her, she just hoped no one had noticed the odd behavior of a guard dog.

Lizzy looked away, then sighed. "I'm sorry mommy, but Kacey was so pretty. Miss Zinn said she was a Garman Sheep-herd." Lizzy told her mom, her face earnest and serious.

Maria smiled, "Ah, a German Shepard, they are very pretty dogs. I'm sure Kacey was very nice."

"Kacey said Miss Zinn gives her bacon if she's good. Do I get bacon if I'm good?" Lizzy asked, taking a bite of lasagna.

"Oh, so you talked with Kacey?" Maria asked trying not to look surprised. Her children both had new powers. Alex needed to get here before Maria's head popped. Children, powers, memories, dreams, it was getting to be too much.

Maria took a steadying breath and smiled at Lizzy.

"Uh, huh. The pigeons are loud too. All they say is food, food!" Lizzy laughing flapping her imaginary wings.

"And pigeons too? Wow, we have to tell Uncle Alex about this too."

"She was really funny in class." Matt spoke up, tired of being left out. "She held out her hand and the dog came running. It was like at the park, but Miss Zinn didn't laugh like you mommy, she looked scared, like after a nightmare."

_Oh I bet_, Maria thought. A German Shepard on the loose in a 2nd grade classroom. "Miss Zinn doesn't know about your powers. It probably surprised her." Maria explained.

"I think so. She looked surprised, like when you came home and we made you dinner. But she didn't smile after." Matt seemed surprised, and a little confused, so Maria tried to explain.

"When you are at school Miss Zinn has to take care of you. If that doggy, Kacey, had hurt someone, she would be sad, and I trouble. She didn't know that Lizzy could play with Kacey and not get hurt, so she worried. Lizzy, that is part of the reason why I don't want you to use your powers without Alex or I there to help." Maria smiled at her children. They had finished their dinners and were starting to yawn.

"Hey, you two ready for bed? Tomorrow is Saturday, so I don't want you getting up to watch TV. You can read or play on the computer or with each other, but the TV stays off. Tomorrow I want to sleep a little extra, but come get me if you need something. Okay?" Maria leaned across her plate to stroke Matt's, then Lizzy's hair for a moment, then sat back. Clapping her hands together, she said, "Now troops, we need to clean up this mess before the corporal gets back. We have to get our undercover agents into bed and hidden!"

Her kids giggled and ran to the kitchen, standing on their stool to rinse their dishes. Then they ran to their room to change into their pajamas.

Maria smiled. Her world was still spinning, and it revolved around two little demons that were now fighting over who got the bathroom first.

With a happy sigh Maria got up from her still untouched meal and went to referee.

"Alex, you sure you have to go?" Liz asked, hugging him goodbye. She hadn't seen him for so long.

"Yeah, she's gonna be waiting up for me, she probably already put Matt and Lizzy to bed." Liz pulled back a little and went to stand by her husband.

"Lizzy? That's ironic, well not as ironic as you writing the play Isabel is staring in. But this is feeling really 'Twilight Zone.'" Max said.

"This coming from an alien hybrid from a planet in another galaxy? Right." Alex smiled and waved goodbye to them, then paused. "I bet she's like to meet you guys and I think you should meet her kids. She's going to the play tomorrow night with them. And unless something comes up, you guys can all meet at the after opening party. Just all meet right inside the theater after the play. I'll catch up with you. Tomorrow I wont really have any free time, but call me if you cave any questions or anything." Alex gave them his number and turned to leave again.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow then?" Max asked

"Yeah, just wait after the show, 'kay? Bye everybody." Alex slipped out of the room and disappeared down the hall.

"Okay, that was interesting. Wonder who we're going to meet tomorrow." Max commented.

Liz fiddled with the slip of paper that had Alex's cell number on it.

"Well, we know that he hardly mentioned her name. He calls her M, that she's a single mother with two kids named Lizzy and Matt. Also, Alex has known her about as long as he has been re-alive." Michael spoke up finally.

"Is that even a word? Re-alive?" Max asked. At Liz's and Michael's exasperated looks he shrugged, "What? I don't think it is. Whatever. Maybe we should get some sleep. Tomorrow is also Isabel's opening night.

"Sounds good, but I want both of you up before 10:30, no sleeping in tomorrow okay? We have a lot to see." Liz requested.

"Liz, babe, you have control of Max, and when he wakes up," Michael reminded her with a wink.

Blushing Liz stomped off, dragging Max behind her.

"See you tomorrow!" she yelled back at him in a huff, slamming her and Max's suite door.

Chuckling Michael walked towards his room, think about all that had happened in his past and today.

He was the only one that knew about where Maria disappeared. He told everyone he didn't remember, but her knew. He remembered the white room and the FBI. He remembered the day they took Maria away for "testing" and he never saw her again. He also remembered Alex died. Now, today Alex was alive and well and had powers. Tomorrow they were all going to see him and his mysterious friend.

For some reason felt like he already knew this friend. He guessed that the initial that he always called her, M, was her first name, and for some reason he kept thinking it was Maria, but she was gone, dead.

With a quite shudder he suppressed the ache and the grief, then determined he needed a shower before he got some sleep. Tomorrow promised to be interesting.

A/N- again i ask, please R&R... uh, hope you liked this chapter too, i want to get my other ones typed.

Tah


	3. Dreams

A/N- Thank you for your reviews! they got me to type up some more.

Ella- i just couldn't have Alex dead, he is one of my favorite characters.

well, on to the main event

**New York Madness**

**Chapter 3: Dreams**

Maria jerked awake at the knock on the door she'd fallen asleep while waiting for Alex. Glancing at the clock she walked to the door. 8:30, she'd put the kids to bed an hour ago.

Looking through the peep hole she saw Alex sticking his tongue out at her. Yup, that was her Alex. Stifling a laugh she undid the 5 locks on the door.

"What took you so long to answer the door? I'm freezing out here." Alex laughed. The hall outside the apartment door was in doors and comfortably warm, even overly warm.

"Uh huh, well then maybe you should come in." Maria stepped back, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleepy fog.

"Maria, you okay? You look tired." Alex asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I was just sleeping before you got here." Maria told him, stretching her neck and shoulders, trying to work out the kinks. _Note to self, get a more comfy couch._ "That is part of what I want to talk about with you."

"Oh?" Alex inquired, finding the lasagna in the oven. Pulling out a fork, but not bothering with a plate he started chowing down. "How so?" he asked through a mouthful of marinara and sausage.

"I've been having weird dreams." Maria told him, fidgeting on the couch.

"I thought only guys had those." Alex commented, completely serious, but not brave enough to make eye contact.

"ALEX!" Maria gasped, completely caught off guard.

When Alex walked into the living room he was greeted by 3 overstuffed pillows to the face. Laughing Alex walked over to the couch and plopped down, careful not to spill any lasagna or beer.

"So, what's this about dreams?" Alex asked, his face suddenly serious. He had had dreams before, and it appeared like they were real. I mean, he just met his past earlier today. Then he completely ruined the image by stuffing a large chunk of lasagna into his mouth. Maria just shook her head then took a deep breath.

"Well," Maria glanced over to make sure Alex was paying attention. "They start out with me kissing this guy. I swear I know him, he must have been my boyfriend back then. Anyway, we are in like his apartment and it's dark. Don't give me that look," Maria commented, seeing Alex's interest with this story rise, even if it was only a joke to make her smile. Again she took a deep breath and continued. "Then the dream/image thing flashes to this white hall way, and he, my boyfriend, is pounding on this one way mirror thing yelling for 'them' to bring my back." Maria paused here, and Alex interjected to ask something.

"Exactly what did he say?"

"Oh, why's that important? Wait, no, never mind. He said, 'Bring back Maria! What have you done with her?' he was pounding on the one way mirror and he couldn't see me walk right by. I think my hands were bound, and I wasn't allowed, no wasn't able to talk." Maria shuddered. It was all so real, like it happened mere hours ago, not years. Putting a gentle hand on her arm Alex thought about her dream.

Taking another deep breath Maria told the rest, "There's more. I see when I got a positive pregnancy test. I knew I was pregnant, and I felt so happy, but scared. I _remember_ feeling happy and a little scared, and I definitely felt stupid for getting pregnant."

"So you feel what you felt then, like a very clear memory. Do you know what you were thinking then?" Alex asked, watching her intently, lasagna forgotten. This was the best lead they'd had on her past in 8 years.

"No, just feelings, except in the white room scene. I 'think' that I want to be with him and out of here, and I regret never telling him. I don't know what I didn't tell him, but I think it's that I was pregnant." Maria's eyes stared off into space hardly aware of what was around her, trying to remember more. "I also see 3 or 4 men in suits dropping me on the side of the road were you found me. They said, 'We could get fired for this.' Then another voice, 'or killed, but this girl has been used, just let her live, her children wont.' Then a door slamming, and then nothing." Maria shuddered with the memory, wanting to rush in and hug her children, see and feel that they were okay. "I didn't know what they meant when they said the twins wouldn't live, I gave birth." Maria finished in a shaky voice.

"Oh, that explains it. When I found you Maria you were delirious. You kept telling me to save the baby, that you wanted the baby. That was actually the first time I _tried_ to use my powers. It was like it was drawn out of me and I could **_feel _**the babies. There were two heartbeats and they were strong. Then you passed out and I put you in the truck. I think they gave you a drug to make you miscarry, but somehow I burned it out of your system."

"You never told me." Maria whispered, holding in her chocked sobs at the thought of loosing her children, her little babies. She wasn't condemning, just stating fact.

"You were almost 4 months pregnant and so confused, but strong. It never really came up. Especially when you were so happy." Alex put an arm around her shoulders and let her lean against him. "Something occurred to me when we were at the hospital in Avila and the nurse asked who the father was. You answered her clearly. You could have said you didn't know but you told her a name. I forgot who you said, but it felt right. I remember thinking you two were perfect for each other, but I didn't know who he was. Maybe we both knew your mystery man?"

"So, I could look at their birth certificates and know who their father is?" Maria snuggled closer to Alex seeking comfort. "Why am I scared to look?"

"Maria? Scared?" Ha! You are just so used to searching and not knowing, that you don't know what it will be like when you do know." Alex wanted to know who it was too. Maybe they could find him. He must have powers like Lizzy and Matt.

A brief thought flitted through his head that maybe he already knew who it was, but the thought faded before he could get a good grasp on the idea. "Do you want to pull out their birth certificates? I know where they are." Alex asked when he realized he'd been staring into space with Maria.

"Okay, you can look at it. When you come back we have more to talk about." She responded, finally remembering her children's new powers.

"Sure thing Ria, more stuff, that's you alright." Alex took the now empty beer bottle and lasagna dish to the kitchen and set them down. Glancing though the door way he saw Maria laying down in the spot he had just vacated. Smiling gently he looked at his best friend and only sister he had ever known.

Alex rinsed his dish and walked into the back-laundry room where Maria kept her fire safe. Alex pulled out his copy of the key and opened the cabinet.

Alex laughed at the note Maria had on the top of the neat little folders, "Alex—don't screw up my organization!" it was rare for her to organize anything, so when she does, don't mess with it.

Pushing the note aside he started through the hanging files until he got to Lizzy's, and he opened it.

Right at the front was her birth certificate. Picking it up all he could do was stare.

"Well that wasn't what I expected." He muttered

(A/N- I could so end it here, but I wont, cause it's not long enough yet)

"Maria, Maria wake up." Came Alex's voice as if it was distorted by water or at a great distance.

"Huh?" Maria rolled over, and right onto the floor. "Oof! Ow, Alex, what do you want? Are those new shoes?" She asked blurrily, rubbing her right shoulder where it had his the coffee table.

"I have the birth certificates, but I thought you might want to see them. I had to get Matt's out too to see something. And it was on both, I mean, I am amazed." Alex explained, still being way too vague for Maria's sleep clogged mind, and helped her up and dusted off her back.

"What? Alex, what are you talking about?" she asked, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"This." He said, thrusting the two nearly identical birth certificates under her nose. They were the same, down to the smug mark that seemed to cover the father's name.

"You have got to be kidding me." She exclaimed. Upon closer inspection she realized it wasn't a smug mark at all, there was a blur that seemed to hover over the name. "How did that get there?" she asked empty air, not even remembering Alex's presence.

"I think it is how those with power protect themselves. We don't know who the father is, because his powers are protecting him, and probably you and the kids too. I wonder if the same thing would happen to my name in a similar circumstance.

"Oh, like you're ever going to be in a 'similar circumstance' to THIS!" Maria exploded, swinging her arms about her. "Will you ever get a woman pregnant, not be told, then get kidnapped, she disappears with the kids, when who knows what happens to you, and then when the birth certificates are written up the name is blurred, huh, huh?"

"Well, if you put it that way, probably not, but I can still wonder can't I?" Alex finished awkwardly. "So, nice weather we're having." He said, earning an exasperated breath from his friend and a pillow to the face, but she was smiling again.

"Okay, so now that we know that we still don't know, what was that other stuff that you wanted to talk about?" he asked smoothly, lounging out on the couch and giving Maria almost no room to sit.

With a slight laugh she remembered. Pulling out the much abused Rissa. When Alex say the burnt remains of Lizzy's favorite doll his eyebrows shot up under his bangs. "How did this happen?" he asked slowly.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about. Apparently my children are learning new things. Matt did this, with his mind, at least as far as I can tell. And Lizzy suspended him in the air for at least 5 minutes, which is longer than she can even hold an apple in the air. Oh, it seems that she can now talk with animals, not just draw them to her." Maria said, almost all in one breath.

"Ohh-kay." Alex said finally. "It would seem I need to check in on the chickies. Don't want them doing anything dangerous."

"Oh, and Lizzy used her powers in anger, I nipped that in the bud, I hope, but it worries me. This is really hard. Being a single mom is hard enough, but the single mom of super powered children? This was no where in any of those mom manuals. I'm just glad I've got you and your powers." Maria said honestly, patting Alex's knee.

"Have they been practicing using their powers without us?" Alex asked, noticing a slight shiver when she mentioned their powers.

"I don't think so, or I hope not, but I think they obey that, except in that one case today."

"Hey, Ria, I have some coffee here for you. Want any?" he knew she's been trying to stop drinking it, but this seemed like a coffee worthy problem. At her nod he got up to pore some for her, keeping an ear open as he walked to the kitchen.

"All in one day, I have a vision of who my children's father is, then get disappointed and can't see who he is, my kids' have new powers, my creepy stalker guy is still at it, I have 3 projects with a dead line of next Friday, which leaves me only a week to do all the research and get a team together," Taking a deep breath and a sip of the coffee Alex handed to her she continued, "And I have a distinct feeling that my past hone is here in New York, and I keep running into him, and just not really knowing it at the time!"

"You done? Feel better?" Alex asked, his brows still scrunched in concern about the whole stalker thing. This was the first he'd heard about it, he'd have to ask Amber about this, it was probably some guy at work. Well, not for long.

"Yeah, much better. Thanks Alex, for the coffee and the sympathetic ear." She said, not noticing the evil conniving look that crossed his face as he thought of things to do to her stalker.

"No prob babe, what else am I good for?" he joked, focusing again on the woman that was no wrapped around his torso.

"Alex, have you been cheating on me?" Maria asked suddenly, getting a sudden surprised reaction from Alex, "you smell like another woman." Maria finished, smiling evilly.

"Oh, gees, don't surprise me like that, I think you're smelling Liz. She's one of those friends I was with when you called. She hugged me like 8 times." Alex started to laugh, then noticed Maria's sudden stillness. "Ria?"

"I remember picking Lizzy's name. I picked it because I had a, a recognition or something with that name. It was as if I had a compulsion, or had made a promise to use that name. Then I just chose Matt's, cause it sounded like another name or something. This is odd. Maybe just a little too Twilight Zone for me."

"Your children have super powers, the name of their father is magically blurred out, and your best friend is a man who came back from the dead, and this is too Twilight Zone. Babe, I think you need to reevaluate your life." He said, laughing.

"Maybe, oh, this is all so crazy, I think I just need a break."

"Well, speaking of breaks, I have 3 tickets for your salvation right here!" Alex exclaimed, and with a flourish, produced 3 slips of paper to his show. "They're for opening night tomorrow. I want you there, and I think the kids will enjoy it. It is a romance/action play, with some singing, but not a lot. There is some pretty neat dancing too." He watched her face, and could see the indecision. "How 'bout you sleep on it? I'll even put these under your pillow." Alex said smiling. Maria looked really tired now. He watched her get up and head down the hall to her room. She briefly looked in on Lizzy and Matt's room, then continued on to hers.

Alex followed behind, carting the tickets. Maria was sliding into bed with her close on just as he got to the door. Shaking his head he walked in and as he bent to kiss her forehead and tuck her in, he slipped the tickets under the pillow. "Night babe. See you tomorrow Ria."

He carefully closed the door and left, turning the lock and sliding the safety chain into place with his powers. Tomorrow was a big day for him, but it felt like it was going to be even bigger than just his play.

A/N- this one is a little longer than the others so far. i know it is all about Maria, but it wouldn't have worked as well in this case if i switched back and forth, remember the other guys are sleeping... please R/R! Thanks

Tah


	4. Welcome to New York

A/N- this is a really short chapter, sorry, but it is mainly to show the dynamics and friendship between the three, Max, Liz and Michael. And to get a little more into Michael's head, though I'm not sure it accomplished it's goal. So, here it is.

**NYM**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to New York**

The phone rang in the quiet hotel bedroom in a shrill and offensive tone. Groaning Michael rolled over and fumble for the source of his torment. When he picked up the phone he grumbled something that sounded vaguely like, "What?"

"This is your 10 o'clock wake-up call. Thank you for staying at the Lions Den." Came a too perky, and too awake voice from the other end. The click of the line disconnecting was answered by Michael's entire vocabulary of profanities, which happen to span many languages. If you learn nothing else about a culture, at least learn its curses, words to live by. Rolling out of bed and onto his feet he just groaned, and kicked the unoffending night stand, resulting in more curses.

"I thought this was a vacation." He moaned, rubbing his sore toe and limping towards the bathroom.

"I think he's up." Liz commented absently, as she thanked the now freaked out room service gentleman and gave him his tip. With a hurried bow he rushed off down the hall.

"That was a little cruel honey. You know he hates waking up when he doesn't have to." Max told her, flipping through channels, stopping briefly on a work out fitness show then continuing on at his wife's sidelong glance.

"It had to be done, he sleeps like a rock, a really stubborn rock." Liz explained, lifting the lids off of the stack of breakfast dishes. "Where did all these come from? I told you to order enough for us, not for 8." Lizzy rolled her eyes at her lounging husband.

"That is enough for us. The breakfast platter is for you, and then Michael and I can divvy up the other 6. I think that should be enough." Max gave her a sweet little smile which only caused her to roll her eyes again and grab her plate. She then sat on her husband, pinning him to the couch.

"Honey, I want to get up and eat too you know."

"To bad." Liz told him, taking a big bite out of her bacon. "Mmm! This is so good." She moaned, stressing every word. Then she stuck her tongue out at him. Laughing, Max grabbed her around the waist, and careful not to tip her plate lifted her in the air. Once he was up and out of the way he _carefully_ **dropped** her on the couch.

"Fine, I get your spot now." She tried to sound miffed and dignified, but was laughing too much.

"I'll be right back, and I'll want my spot back." He told her, play threatening.

"Oh no, Mrs. Deviil." Liz exclaimed, still laughing.

Suddenly there was a loud crash followed by more cursing from Michael's room.

Silence ensued. "Um, I think he started the shower." Liz said slowly.

"And probably found out that we used all the warm water. He never was one to test the temp before just stepping in." Max guessed, bacon half way to his mouth.

All Liz could do was nod and laugh weakly.

Drying his hair as he walked out of the steam filled bathroom wearing a towel, Michael finally started to like a living being again. He dug through hid still packed suitcase and pulled out random cloths. Sniffing at the articles he had retrieved he shrugged and slipped it on.

When he was done getting ready he pushed open the door to see Liz and Max tickling each other on the couch.

"Oh good lord, what have I done for this punishment?" He asked, casting his eyes heavenward. He then slipped past the couple and into the kitchen, completely ignoring them. After being around these two for as many years as he had he developed a method of ignoring them completely. The only issue with this is Liz's giggles and squeals broke through that impenetrable barrier.

He checked out what was in the covered dishes, then picked a few he liked and walked over to the chair next to the couch. He settled into the chair, then, snagging the remote, he blared the volume to drown out the giggles.

"Come to BROADWAY!" An announcer sang out, leading into a commercial advertising Alex and Isabel's play.

"So guys, we're going to this tonight?" Glancing over at the still tickling and kissing couple, trying not to laugh as he wolfed down his food. "I'll guess that's a yes, I see you guys back here at 4."

"Uh, huh." Came a garbled response from the heap on the couch.

"I'll call if I need anything."

"Uh, huh."

"The FBI just broke in and we're all going to be taken in for genetic experiments involving needles."

"Uh, huh."

"That's what I thought, see you guys." Michael picked up his now empty dishes and dropped them into the sink, then walked out of the hotel room.

As the door clicked closed Liz and Max finally looked up, trying to catch their breath from their all out war.

"Uh, where's Michael, I could have sworn I heard his voice." Asked Liz.

"Where's the FBI?" Max asked blurrily, still dazed from Liz's kiss.

"What? FBI? Get up." Liz told her hubby, smacking his shoulder at his stupid response.

"What?" Asked Max, sitting up and rubbing his shoulder.

"Now, come on, I wanna get some shopping done before lunch. Hurry, we've been inside way to long!" Liz exclaimed, dragging Max behind her, turing left in the hall towards the elevator.

"Oh, like another 3 minutes to get our shoes on would really hurt your time schedule dearest." Max stated, looking down at Liz's sock covered feet.

"Oh, yeah, back to base, then we go shopping. I have to look nice for the opening night!"

"Honey, what about those 3 other nice dresses you brought here for that purpose?"

"Oh, those wont do, come on!" Liz enthused, again dragging her willing captive.

Michael stepped into the lobby from the stairwell and took a deep breath. The stairwell was stuffy and musty, though the lobby smelled of perfumes and leather. Holding the door for a family of four, he then continued walking into the tiled entry way. He nodded at the uniformed guard who held the door.

"Need a taxi sir?" The balding man asked.

"No thank you though. I'm going to explore on foot." Michael decided spur of the moment, his voice even and quiet.

"Very good sir" The guard tipped his hat and promptly turned to smile at another guest.

Michael looked around, then shrugged and started walking left, as most people were. Michael stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and hunched his shoulders a little as he walked. He glanced at store fronts and took in thee appearance of the people milling around them.

A child caught his eye. It was a boy of about 10 leaning against the building wall, trying to look cool and nonchalant, but to Michael he looked suspicious. Michael watched as the boy made his move, a man's wallet. _Oh, he's smooth,_ Michael thought, watching the kid pick the distracted man's pocket. Michael also moved in. he pick up the boy, took the wallet and calmly tapped the oblivious man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir, your wallet fell out of your pocket. My little brother found it." Michael explained, alleviating suspicion as he could, and handing over the wallet.

"Oh, um, thank you." The man said to Michael and the boy, then went into the office he had just exited, presumably he had forgotten something. As he passed the revolving door he was frantically checking that he had everything.

"God Man! Let go of me! What was that!" The kid kissed, trying to get out of Michael's firm grip.

"First off, never take the wallet, they care too much about that." Michael said, finally getting a good look at the kid. "Second, try getting a job, delivering newspapers or something, before resorting to this. Even then, don't steal. Okay kid?" Michael could tell he was not getting through other than getting the kid to think he needed to be committed. Well, maybe he did. "What am I saying, you are still going to steal after this, and probably get caught again by a cop this time, then get tried as a Juvenile and get fined or something. Just think before doing." Shrugging, Michael set the kid down, wondering as he did why he had gone all parental all of a sudden.

"What ever man." The kid said, jerking his arm out of Michael's already loose grip and slipping into the crowd.

"Yeah, what ever." Michael said to himself, then continued on down the side walk, heading towards the locals district. He could already see the mom 'n pop stores, and the apartments. He hunched his shoulders some more, and kept walking as the crowd thinned out. "Welcome to New York." He said to himself sarcastically.

A/N- the theif was just an idea i had, it has some symbolism, but it's so vague in my own head, that i'm gonna let you figure it out yourselves, you'er probably right. hope you are likeing the story!


End file.
